The present invention relates to an automatic money receiving and disbursing machine for receiving and disbursing notes.
The conventional automatic money receiving and disbursing machine has a receiving function and a disbursing function. That is, the automatic money receiving and disbursing machine is required to have a receiving function of detecting one by one received notes inserted in the receiving section, receiving notes judged as being true notes and returning notes judged as being not true notes, and a disbursing function of temporarily storing disbursed notes fed out from the disbursing box in the machine while detecting disorder such as double feeding or incorporation of a different kind of note, discharging the stored notes when a predetermined number of notes are stored without detection of disorder, and directing the stored notes and abnormal notes to a reject box when they are disordered, and directing the stored notes and abnormal notes to a reject box when disorder is detected before a predetermined number of notes are stored and repeating the disbursing operation from the beginning.
In the conventional automatic money receiving and disbursing machine, an arrangement for performing the receiving function and an arrangement for performing the disbursing function should be separated completely from each other so as to prevent mingling of notes. Accordingly, it may be considered that receiving and disbursing machines performing both the functions, respectively, are independently constructed and then integrated. However, if the receiving machine and disbursing machine are simply integrated, the size of the resulting automatic money receiving and disbursing machine is increased and the structure becomes complicated.
In order to solve this problem, it is deemed necessary to generally solve the following technical problems (no special order):
(1) Is it necessary to dispose a discriminating section for checking received notes and a discriminating section for checking disbursed notes independently?
(2) Is it necessary to temporarily pool notes every time, when received or disbursed notes are checked and counted? Is it permissible to use one pool section for both the received and disbursed notes or to use as the pool section a part or all of a reject box for excluding abnormal notes or a receiving box for receiving received notes?
(3) When disorder such as double feeding or slant feeding is checked in notes to be disbursed, is it necessary to perform checking again, and if this checking is necessary, how is this checking accomplished?
(4) When disorder is detected in received notes, if the disorder is due to soiling, adhesion of tape or the like or partial breakage, should a bank receive such abnormal notes. In such circumstances, is it permissible to perform the returning operation after checking is conducted only once?
(5) When received notes are judged as being normal, how can some notes less broken or soiled notes be used again as notes to be disbursed?
(6) When discriminating zones are disposed for checking received notes and disbursed notes, respectively, since discrimination of the kind should already be done in the disbursed notes, is it sufficient if only checking of a delivery error such as double feeding or slant feeding (low-grade discrimination) is done?
(7) When received notes are judged as being normal by high-grade discrimination and it becomes necessary to check these notes again so as to assort them according to the face value, is it necessary to perform high-grade discrimination again?
(8) When some of received notes admitted to the receipt are used again as notes to be disbursed, how should normal notes, abnormal notes and assorted notes be dealt with?
(9) When the front and back are checked in a certain kind of note, is there any means for inverting the reverse notes?
(10) In the case where a certain kind of notes judged as being usable again are passed through the discriminating section, is it possible to prolong the life of the discriminating section by keeping the discriminating section in the non-opening state?
(11) In the case where notes admitted to the receipt are used again, what operation should be done if a disbursing box for the corresponding kind of notes is full?
(12) If it is possible to check both the received and disbursed notes in the same discriminating section, should high-grade discrimination be done for checking the disbursed notes. Is there any simple means for checking the disbursed notes?
(13) When disorder is observed in a specific kind of disbursed notes, this disorder is frequently due to a delivery error such as double feeding. If doubly fed notes and the like are excluded as abnormal notes, the efficiency is reduced. Is there any means for preventing this reduction of the efficiency?
(14) Supposing that it is possible to use again all the kinds or specific kinds of notes, how should connection to or disconnection from a common route for both the received and disbursed notes be done?
(15) When received notes are checked twice, it is necessary to temporarily pool normal notes and abnormal notes independently, and according to instructions of a customer, it is necessary to return abnormal notes alone or all the notes. How should these treatments be done?
(16) In the case where two dealing openings and received notes admitted to the receipt are used again, how should abnormal and normal notes be temporarily pooled?
(17) In the case where there are two dealing openings and normal notes are delivered to the appointed dealing opening, where should the normal notes and abnormal notes be pooled for performing the operation assuredly?